everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Poem
Princess Poemette la Vivian Faith Rhythm, preferably Poem '''or '''Po/Poe, is a 2014 introduced and all around character. Poem is the bubbly and rebellious daughter of the damsel in distress, Sweet Rhyme from the Novel The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster. Originally a royal who looked all sweet and innocent inside, Poem is now a rebel, a very bubbly and royal-ish rebel that is. Note: PLEASE don't get upseat that her name is her title, it is kind of a place holder till i find a last name but please don't start yelling "Give her a last name"! Character Personality Poem is very bubbly, excited, and I guess hyper. She seems like she is always one a weak sugar rush. She always has a smile on her face, cake in her hand, and some weird and annoying topic to blabber on. Some might describe Poem as "That girl who just rushes around asking questions and being weird". Yes, Poem is very much like that. Poem is just full of energy, and there is no way to let it out. No way. Poem does have, Steven Universe fans will get this, a "Serious Poem" though. Poem is also sorta of rebellious and tough. She's anything but that princess who sits alone in a cloud castle thing. I'm pretty sure she'd break out of it without a care in the world. Poem's pretty skilled with a sword and she's pretty dangerous. She has some obsession with collecting and using weird handled daggers which is important to state here because this is part of her rebellious nature. What princess does that? IDK, because Poem isn't much of a princess. Poem's family has high expectations for her. And she meets them. Not. Poem has never worried what people thinkg of her, and she just go free & wild without a care in the world. Other people care, but she doesn't. And she doesn't mind. Po is pretty positive, most of the time. Endless you did something really horrible (or what she thinks is horrible, her "horrible" is different from the rest of us) or just bugging her, she's just smiles and giggles. Appearance Poem appearance is deceiving for lack of a better word. Endless you see Poem right after she wakes up (If you manage to wake her up without getting cake in your face) or if C.S is sick, Poem looks like a very calm person. She has long, curly dirty blonde hair that is very much tamed(most of the times), blue eyes and light skin. Fairy Tale The Phantom Tollbooth The Phantom Tollbooth How does Poem Fit into it? Poem is the daughter from one of the minor, yet important characters in The Phantom Tollbooth. The Sweet Rhyme's fate are always unknown to the public until you see a Poem walking around with a Common Sense. The last Sweet Rhyme just went off, was a princess for a bit, got married, and Poem came along. Quite a few people wish that Poem never came along. A lot find her annoying. BUT SHE'S CUTE AND AWESOME AND PYTHE SO SHE'S HERE. Relationships Family Poem's family is Sweet Rhyme, Somebody of Someone out in More Land, Queen Pure Reason, Princess C.S and other peeps i forgot to mention. And then if we hope into the future 20 years theres some body named rhythm, katana, Gallant, and S.S who are just some weirdos. Friends Po's best friends forever after are Eve Nimble and Taylor Grimm. Eve and Poem have stuck together forever, while Poem recently met Taylor and quickly befriended her. The trio is mostly known for hanging upside down, annoying Eve, and going on some crazy and weird adventures (wanna example? Well Tay wanted to know if Candyland existed or not. Apparently it doesn't. XD) Poem is also on good turns with Harry Walsh and Scythe Sasin. Romance As most of us know, there is something that Grimms is obsessed with and that is PYTHE! Pythe consits of Poem and Scythe. Ship it. Deal with it. A long time Poem and Scythe meet and no one suspected months later Grimms would be sailing the ship of Pythe. In this part in our story Poem has a crush on Scythe(along with a million other people). Flash forward a bit and after the Make Believe Heros rp, we find that Scythe and Poem are dating. (and C.S is up in flames). And here we are, Grimms obsessed with the ship of Pythe and she randomly yells PYTHE FOR LIFE at any random time. THE END Poem does now that Darrel likes her, but she hates him. He broke her cousins heart so she broke him. Litteraly. She punched him and he fell down a random set of stairs. And according to Taylor who snoops around the mirrornet a lot, Zack Astrapés has a crush on her. If you peeps don't like Pythe go ahead and ship Po with either of those while us Pythers hang in our grand villa. others who don't ship pythe and ship po with someone else, you guys live on a deserted beach where you see us on an island eating cake and dancing so join us. Pets Poem has a pet penguin named, this is a long on, Mr. Puffer McPuffersen Candy cane William Jake Penguin. She got him at animal calling and the long name is because she didn't know what to name him. This is what she got. Poem also has a dragon named Sir Stanza, who she loves very much. He speaks english. And Latin. She likes the latin part for some reason. Rivals Poem doesn't really have any rivals endless you count C.S C.S and Poem used to be super close. Even though they are kind of polar oppiste, Poem would hang with C.S, do what C.S wants, and all. Poem would tell C.S everything untill she told her something. And C.S went up in flames. Bye bye the friendship of Common Poem Outfit Quotes Gallary Poem.jpg|Poem's Basic PoemDN.jpg|Poem's date night PoemDN2.jpg|Poem's colored Date Night. PoemCommonSenseFanArt.png|Poem and C.S drawn by Rudino.Raagas PoemRhymeFanArt.png|Poem drawn by Rudino.Raagas PoemRhymeFanart.jpg|Poem drawn by Princess Gummibear PytheFanArt.jpeg|The absolutely awesome Pythe picture drawn my RoybelGirl :) LONG LIVE PYTHE! TheCutenessOfPythe.jpg|A horrid, WIP drawling of Pythe in a cute form IMG 20151108 141539.jpg|The Pythe Ship Sign by StormWolfy PytheForLife.jpg|The picture says "Pythe For Life", but currently it says "Py For If" BeFunky Collage.png|A collage made by The Beauty Inside Pythe Collage 2 .jpg|Another Collage Pythe 4 Life Collage .jpg|One more collage for good measure Pythe.jpg|Another collage dat Grimms made PytheDay1-Handdrawn.jpg|SHIP IT PytheDay1-FINSIHED.png|Day 1 of 30 Day OTP Challenge! PytheDay2-Handrawn.jpg|:3 PytheDay2-Digtal.png|SPOT THE EVE Notes *The creator, a HUGE Fairy Tail (the anime) fan sees that Poem is like Lucy, sweet and kind girl, falling for her guy friend. Scythe is like Natsu, a worrier, strong fighter, slightly unaware of his friends feelings. Commen Sense is kind of like Ezra, is on a good relationship with Lucy/Poem but hates the guy she has feelings for. Our Happy? Harry Welsh. He is kind of based on him. Oh and Sabine made a Grey *In November 2015, the ship of Pythe (which if you read the page you should know is between Po and Scythe) won SoTM. *Poem's full/real name/title is "Princess Poemette la Vivian Faith Rhythm". As you should have realized, she goes by Poem **This was never entended. Her name was just supposed to be Poem. But i liked the idea **"Poemette" is just Poem plus "Ette" **La is just idk french princesses have it **Vivian was chosen because I wanted something like Vivi or Veeva so i went with Vivian **Rhythm is not Poem's last name, it's just the other name **Faith because look at other note above that has to do with miracle on 49th street. * Thanks to the ship of Pythe and the song Absolute by the Frey, I was inspired to write a story called Beauty and The Monster, about a demi monster (which is the child of a lab created monster and a human) who fell in love with a monster hunter. Don't ask me how Princess Poem and Scythe Sasin turned into the dorky Logan the demi-monster and the fiesty Aria the monster hunter, because I really don't know myself. * I think the person who voices Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony: Friendship is magic (the subtitle sucks) would work for her voice actress and whoever plays Rey would be a good live-action person. (too lazy to search up names, you seem to have the energy to read this page to get to here so find it yourself) * There really was no concept behind Poem what so ever. There was just ''Poem, daughter of Sweet Rhyme. ''When I made Po and C.S, I thought C.S would be the more serious and smart one because she's the daughter of Reason and all, and Po would be the not-so serious one and probally the derpy childish one. * In an a crazy and wako alternative universe that me and sabine made up, Poem is the daughter of Grimms and Han Solo. This is a pretty wacked up universe, with me being the long lost triplet of Leia and Luke, Scythe having a relation to The Tenth Doctor, Sabine is married to the tenth doctor, Luke is married to Lyra, and Leia is just a Han lonley badass princess. IN this alternative universe, Poem is badass from the start because she's the daughter of me and han for pete's sake! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Ship of the Month